Como de película
by Luzbelita
Summary: Kat ve la película "10 things I hate about you" y la considera una perdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, no puede evitar compararla con los sucesos que pasan en su vida y en la de Patrick.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. Sólo la idea del fic

**Advertencias**: Un par de spoilers de algunos capítulos. Aunque no sé si cuentan como spoilers xD Y para entender el fic, tienen que haber visto la película de 10tihay.

**Nota de autora**:Esto carece de sentido y ya van a entender por qué. Gracias a Maromeh por el beteo. Tengo que comenzar a divertirme un poco, estoy tan aburrida que subo fics para matar el tiempo. Es mi pequeño aporte al fandom en español, tal vez lo suba en inglés también. Con tal de desaburrirme. Espero que lo próximo que suba esté mejor.

* * *

_"Como de película"_

* * *

La primera vez que Kat vio "10 things I hate about you" fue un sábado a la noche. Ya todos estaban durmiendo y ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que comenzó a hacer zapping en la televisión hasta que la encontró.

Al principio, la protagonista fue la que mejor le cayó. La veía diferente a las demás y le gustaba que tuviera sus ideales bien definidos, a diferencia de la hermana. El por qué ella y el futuro amor de su vida comenzaron a conocerse le pareció un poco trillado ¿Pagarle para que saliera con ella? ¿Es que no se les había ocurrido nada mejor? Lo dejó pasar sólo para ver cómo se desenvolvía la trama.

Mientras iban pasando los minutos, no sabía si reír o llorar. Primero, dudaba que alguien como el actor principal que, si no se equivocaba, era el mismo que había hecho "Secretos de la montaña", conociera a Frank Sinatra. No en ese papel. Y segundo, en el remoto caso que llegara a conocerlo, la casualidad de que supiera cantar lo suficientemente bien como para no desafinar ni una sola vez y sin haber practicado antes, eran de una en un millón.

Y si quería agregar otro punto negativo era ¿cómo pudo ella perdonarlo? Si en algún momento le había caído bien, acababa de bajar cinco escalones. Ya que, no podía estar realmente enamorada de él cuando no conocía al verdadero Heath Ledger. Al que fumaba, al que no escuchaba la misma música que ella y el que, en definitiva, le había mentido más veces de las que le había dicho la verdad.

Estos de Disney no saben hacer nada…

Cuando Patrick y ella discutieron en su pieza, Kat estaba segura que jamás iba a ser capaz de perdonarlo. La había dejado allí, esperando por horas y hasta días a que él llegará. No se había atrevido a mostrar la cara ni un solo día y esperaba que lo perdonara así, de la nada ¿En qué estaba pensando? Definitivamente, Patrick Verona había escogido a la chica equivocada.

Mientras pensaba todo eso, recuerdos de la película se colaron en su mente y se dijo a sí misma, más convencida que nunca, que "Julia Stiles debería haber hecho lo mismo que yo"

Cuando lo llamó borracha esa misma noche, además de "sostén mi cabello" también había dicho algo como "Tú no eres tan malo como Heath" aunque, claro, eso ella no lo recuerda y aunque Patrick hubiese querido recordárselo se le entendía tan poco lo que decía que no fue capaz de entender de quién hablaba.

Cuando pensaba en Patrick, lo primero que se le venía a la mente era "no es mi estilo". Ella no era una de las típicas adolescentes que morían por la imagen de chico malo ni era Bella Swan como para escribir maravillas de él y decir "hermoso" cada dos palabras. No. Tampoco era Sandy de Grease como para cambiar su imagen y pensamiento por un chico.

Luego de repetirse mentalmente todas esas cosas y decir por vaya uno a saber cuántas veces "Así no soy yo" no podía evitar pensar en todas las otras cosas. Como el día del incendio, cuando salvó todos los discos de su madre y cómo ese detalle había hecho que olvidara el: "Podemos besarnos y no hacer nada más"

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podía llegar a entender por qué la actriz lo había perdonado tan fácilmente…

Lástima que Patrick no iba a cantarle ni a decirle "Pero lo arruiné. Me enamoré de ella".

Lo que él iba a hacer, luego de varios errores y aciertos, sería acompañarla cuando nadie más lo hacía a la hora de luchar por sus derechos civiles. Además de llevarla en el asiento trasero de su moto, haciéndole creer que todo iba a salir bien a su lado.

Y capaz no la amaba y sólo quería ligarla, o quizás se le declaraba mientras cantaba "I love you, baby". No importaba qué iba a suceder, porque su vida no era un cuento de hadas y nunca había querido que lo fuera. Ella era realista y práctica y sabía mantener los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Era totalmente capaz de separar la realidad de la ficción.

Aunque no podía negar que, a lo mejor, _sí_ había dejado volar su imaginación más de una vez con respecto a su "no-relación" con Verona.

Si Stiles pudo exhibirse para que libraran a Ledger de su castigo, ella podía soportar una suspensión y hasta el castigo de por vida que incluiría test de embarazo, drogas y alcohol por parte de su padre.

Tal vez no era tan mala esa película…

* * *

_Sé que es raro que Kat no se haya dado cuenta que todos los protagonistas tenían sus nombres y que sus personalidades eran iguales xD Pensé en aclararlo con Kat, pero si ponía algo como "Se sorprendió de que tenga su mismo nombre..." tendría que haberlo hecho con todos los personajes y habría tenido menos sentido y no existiría el fic xd_

_Ya saben, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, un clink en la linda barrita verda :) ¡Nos leemos!_

**_Luzbelita-._**


End file.
